Sentimientos contra Pensamientos
by Issalovee
Summary: Marceline una chica de 16 años la cual tiene una vida normal pero alguien llega y le recuerda su doloroso pasado, podrá seguir siendo como todos creen que es o se mostrará como realmente es
1. Capitulo 1

Hola queridos lectores está es mi primera historia (bueno que publico) espero les gusté y si es así espero sus reviews para darme su opinión ya sea buena o mala una opinión es una opinión y para saber si la continuo un beso y un abrazo atte. YO

* * *

_Capitulo 1 Tu nunca estas solo, siempre te a a acompañar la soledad_

Marceline POV  
Nunca quise mostrarme débil frente a alguien, mis sentimientos siempre fueron enterrados en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Al estar sola las lágrimas no tardan en llegar, lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y abrazar mis rodillas apretándolas lo más posible contra mi pecho. Siempre quise sentir a alguien dándome apoyo en momentos difíciles, pero jamás me he podido mostrar débil, solo dar apoyó, solo eso se hacer., creí que nadie podía entenderme.  
Un día llegue al salón de clases y ahí estaba él, desenterrando mi pasado, haciéndome sufrir otra vez.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo siento que sea corto pero no se sí continuarlo se que es algo aburrido pero espero les gusté :)


	2. Comunicado

Hola gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi historia, quiero disculparme con todos por tardarme en subir otro capitulo, pero me di cuenta que soy un asco escribiendo historias en capítulos ya que mi mente se concentra en otras cosas como nuevas historias o la escuela o alguna otra cosa así que e decidido que voy a modificar mi historia y en el siguiente capitulo vendrá toda la historia a todos los que han estado al pendiente de esta historia les agradezco mucho y les pido un poco más de paciencia espero la próxima semana darles a conocer mi historia, bueno creo que eso es todo un beso y un abrazo


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola queridos lectores como están les deseo un buen día y quiero agradecer a gothicgirlGXD por ser mi primer review, un mega agradecimiento a mi amiga Miriam por darme moral support (una palmadas en el hombro :p) para darme animo y poder continuar, a mi amigo Emanuel por que cree en mi y su gusto por leer mis historias, a mi amiga Nadia por hacerme reír y darme moral support en momentos difíciles y por ultimo pero no menos importante a mi amiga Karen por que ella siempre a creído en mi. Un beso y un abrazo para todos atte. Yo  
P.D. Se me olvido mencionar que todos son humanos realmente me gusta una versión donde estén en el mundo real, pero claro nada se compara con lo original, que sería de nosotros si no tuviéramos ese sexy héroe Rubio (finn no jake jaja pero el también es muy importante)

* * *

Capitulo 2

Era un día soleado y Marceline una joven de 16 años despertaba para ir al colegio, todo marchaba como de costumbre, se levantó temprano y se metió a bañar, al salir se puso su uniforme que constaba de una blusa blanca, con un saco azul obscuro, una corbata roja y para completarlo una falda corta casi negra con unas calcetas blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla y sus botas rojas; cepillo su largo cabello negro y se miró al espejo, ahí observo lo perfecta que se veía su fingida sonrisa tal y como todos los días y como sus hermosos ojos verde Esmeralda brillaban, ese era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre, eso hizo que la tristeza se hiciera presente y puso su mano sobre su cuello ocultando la marca permanente del accidente, un ruido de su reloj hizo que regresara a la realidad y se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde, tomó su mochila negra y salió corriendo de la habitación, bajo rápidamente las escaleras tomo una manzana y sus llaves y salió por la puerta principal, corrió a la parada del autobús ya que ese día no quería conducir., unos minutos después llego el autobús, subió y se sentó en la parte de atrás, tomo su manzana y la empezó a comer, un poco antes de acabarla llego a su destino el Instituto de La ciudad de OOO, al bajar del autobús se encontró delante de la gran entrada principal entro en ella y tiro el resto de su manzana, casi al llegar a su salón vio que varias chicas de otras clases estaban entrando, esto le extrañó ya que no era muy común ir a otros salones antes de el inicio de clases, al llegar a la puerta lo vio ahí parado platicando con unas de sus compañeras, la sangre se le heló y perdió fuerza en sus brazos soltando su bolsa, de repente su mejor amiga Wendy llego corriendo diciéndole que ese guapo chico había llegado hace rato preguntando por ella, no se lo podía creer, estaba totalmente en shock, saber que el estaba ahí por ella la llenaba de muchas emociones, felicidad, furia, tristeza, enojo, más enojo, pero cuando el volteo y la miro con esos hermosos ojos su mente quedo en blanco y salió corriendo al único lugar donde pensó nadie la encontraría, la azotea del colegio, los alumnos por lo general evitaban ese lugar pero era el que más le gustaba a ella, cuando llego cerró la puerta tras ella y se resbalo por esta hasta estar sentada en el suelo, luego abrazo sus piernas y oculto su rostro en ellas, al verlo ahí su pasado regresaba una vez más

* * *

esto es un adelanto lamentó que no sea toda la historia pero quería que tuvieran un poco de la historia y que la semana pasada no lo pude poner por razones familiares (vacaciones y todos mis primos juntos (10 personas molestando)) les prometo poner el resto el 17 de abril y adivinen ese día es el cumpleaños de su sexy escritora jajaja n.n bueno bye un beso y un abrazo atte. YO

P.D. Acepto regalos de cumpleaños


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola lectores soy yo otra vez, lamento no haberlo subido ayer pero como mencione la última vez, fue mi cumpleaños y no tuve tiempo, pero se los traigo hoy, espero sus comentarios, un beso y un abrazo atte. YO

* * *

-recuerdo del pasado de Marceline-

Una niña pequeña de 6 años jugaba con su amigo en el patio de su escuela, ambos se divertían mucho, entonces una mujer de cabello obscuro y ojos verdes la cual vestía muy elegante le hablo a la pequeña, ella se despidió de su amigo y corrió hasta donde estaba su madre, la abrazo y luego la tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar, miro hacia atrás despidiéndose con la mano de su amigo, cuando ya no lo vio volteo a ver a su madre, ella le sonrió, se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, después de unos segundos llegaron a un auto la mujer subió a la niña en la parte trasera y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, luego cerro la puerta y ella subió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, la niña comenzó a contarle a su madre todo lo que había hecho ese día y cuanto se había divertido, la mujer al estar muy atenta a lo que le decía su hija no vio que un conductor de la dirección contraria se acercaba rápidamente, ambas reían pero de un momento para otro ambos autos chocaron y la pequeña perdió la conciencia, después de un rato despertó y vio un techo blanco y sentía que todo se movía, luego vio un hombre a un lado que le sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien, pero empezó a sentirse muy cansada y solo quería dormir, un ruido hizo que el hombre se alterará, empezó a ver todo borroso y después sólo se quedo dormida; empezó a despertar y ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes y sentía que algo rodeaba su cuello, lograba oír varias voces, una era de su padre pero sonaba extraño, cuando logró ver todo con claridad vio a varios doctores hablando con su padre estaba llorando, no sabía que pasaba pero empezó a llorar, los sollozos hicieron que todas las personas en la habitación la voltearán a ver, una enfermera se acercó a ella y la examino luego le hizo una serie de preguntas, ella las contestó todas pero ella quiso hacer una, - ¿qué paso? ¿donde esta mi mama? - casi todos los doctores salieron y dejando solo a ella, su padre y un doctor en la habitación, su padre se acercó a ella y le preguntó -no recuerdas lo que paso- ella negó con la cabeza pero después de unos segundos les contó de lo último que se acordaba, ella, su madre,un auto, luego se detuvo un momento y en voz baja dijo -un choque- ella empezó a llorar y a preguntar por su mama, su padre intentaba calmarla pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar entonces le dio la espalda y fríamente le dijo -tu madre no sobrevivió al accidente- Marceline no podía con la información que le daban, comenzó a llorar lo más fuerte que pudo, poco a poco se le dificultaba respirar, una máquina a su lado comenzaba a hacer un ruido más fuerte y seguido, el doctor se acercó rápidamente intentando calmarla pero nada funcionaba, le puso una máscara que cubría su boca dejando que respirara un poco más pero aún la máquina seguía haciendo ese ruido, una enfermera entro con una jeringa en su mano y le inyectó el líquido dentro de esta en el brazo haciendo que el ruido de la máquina sonara más despacio y con menor intensidad provocándole un gran cansancio, estuvo varios días en el hospital con sedantes sin saber lo que le esperaba al salir, cuando por fin la dieron de alta su padre le llevó un cambio de ropa, ella entro al baño para cambiarse, tomo un baño rápido y se puso se ropa, cuando empezó a cepillar su cabello se puso enfrente del espejo y noto algo ya no traía la venda alrededor de su cuello pero había algo que antes no tenía, unas pequeñas marcas del lado izquierdo, una sobré otra con un tono rojizo puso su mano sobre las marcas dejando escapar una silenciosa lágrima deseando que lo que las provoco jamás hubiera sucedido, seco la lágrima y salió, vio a su padre con la única expresión que tenía cada vez que la veía "desinterés", se acercó a el y ambos salieron del hospital, subieron al auto, ella no quería pero a su padre no le importó, empezaron el viaje pero no se dirigían a su casa donde ella creía iban, sino que iban a la salida de la ciudad, cuando empezaron el viaje por carretera su padre le dijo -Marceline, iniciaremos una nueva vida sin dolorosos recuerdos, nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, durante estos días e arreglado todo- ella no quería creer eso, no quería una nueva vida, quería su vida como era antes su gran amigo a su lado, que su padre le dijera Marcy y no Marceline, que su mama le cocinará esas deliciosas papas que su padre siempre le quitaba y se comía haciéndola enojar un poco; ella no dijo nada solo se recostó en el asiento y durmió, últimamente había tenido horribles pesadillas sobre el accidente y ese día no era la excepción aunque sabía que a su padre ya no le importaría eso así que no le menciono nada, vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a una nueva ciudad que tenía un muy extraño nombre, la ciudad OOO, ella miraba asombrada todo lo que había ahí, luego de unos minutos su padre se estacionó frente a una casa de dos pisos muy linda, de un color azul claro y con un gran jardín delantero que se delimitaba por una linda cerca blanca, ese no era su hogar pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, bajo del auto y ayudo a su padre con una maleta, se le hizo muy poco el equipaje pero pensó que su padre ya lo había traído todo y eso era solo lo que quedaba, su padre fue el primero en entrar y ella le siguió, la casa no tenía nada conocido para ella, los pocos muebles que tenía no eran los de su antiguo hogar y entonces le preguntó a su padre -¿papa dónde están nuestras cosas? ¿y las cosas de mamá?- su padre se volteó a verla con una mirada de desprecio y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte como pudo, la pobre niña solo cayo al suelo llorando, y entonces su padre le dijo -olvídate de esa vida, esa mujer solo te provocara daño así que me deshice de todo lo que no la pudiera recordar y ahora ve a descansar que mañana inicias en tu nuevo colegio- la niña subió las escaleras y vio que había una puerta con un cartel que decía su nombre, entro en el y cerro la puerta tras de sí, se acostó en la cama y lloro por todo lo que le ocurría y pensando en lo malo que pudo haber hecho para que la vida la recompensara así, de un momento a otro se quedo dormida, a la mañana siguiente despertó, se sentía agotada, le faltaba energía, se acercó al closet que había en su cuarto y vio colgado un extraño uniforme, un jumper ( para los que no saben que es o no se le conoce así en donde están... Bueno es básicamente como el vestido que trae Marcy en el capitulo "Marcy and Simón". Perdón por la interrupción ;P ) de un color gris muy obscuro, una blusa blanca, sus zapatos negros con unas calcetas blancas y una pequeña corbata roja lo puso sobre su cama y se metió a bañar, después de 20 minutos se encontraba lista para ir a la escuela, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina esperando encontrar a su madre haciendo el desayuno pero no había nadie y ese pensamiento ya no era posible, decidió ir a buscar a su padre pero por lo sucedido el día anterior cambio de parecer, se acercó al refrigerador y saco algo de fruta y un vaso con jugo, cuando término de desayunar bajo su padre las escaleras con un aspecto descuidado y olía a alcohol, la jalo del brazo, ella apenas alcanzo a tomar su mochila, la subió al auto y la llevo a la escuela, al llegar le dijo que iría por ella en la tarde, ella asintió y entro por la puerta de la primaria de la ciudad de OOO, cuando llego al salón donde le indicaron, cuando llego tocó la puerta y la maestra le abrió y la invito a pasar, cuando entro todos la miraban como si fuera lo más extraño del mundo, la maestra la presento a la clase y le indicó su asiento, ella camino hasta el viendo como sus nuevos compañeros hablaban sobre su llegada, se sentó y comenzó la clase, unas horas después sonó el timbre indicando el descanso (en otras palabras RECREO yey), la maestra le pidió a una de sus compañeras que le mostrará el colegio, la niña accedió se acerco a ella y se presento -hola mi nombre es Bonniebelle pero todos me conocen como Bonnie- sin darle tiempo de contestar tomo su mano y empezó a llevarla a conocer la escuela, pasaron por muchos lugares, la escuela era muy grande y cada vez le parecía más interesante ese lugar, cuando terminaron el recorrido ambas se pusieron a platicar, Marceline no dejaba de ver con curiosidad a esa niña, su elegancia, su inteligencia, su divertida forma de ser pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabello rosado, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera tener ese color de cabello, durante varios meses fueron inseparables, cada una había ido a casa de la otra al menos un millón de veces (exageración) incluso Marceline término regalándole una de sus playeras favoritas, pero aveces no conoces a una persona tan bien como creías, una tarde Marceline le pregunto a Bonnie -oye Bonnie hay algo que siempre te he querido preguntar- la niña de pelo rosa la miro intrigada y le dijo -puedes preguntarme lo que quieras si me dejas hacerte una pregunta primero-, Marceline accedió pero luego se arrepintió cuando oyó que Bonnie dijo -¿por qué tienes esas marcas en el cuello?- rápidamente puso su mano sobre las marcas ocultandolas, pero al confiar en su amiga le contó del accidente, Bonnie vio la tristeza de su amiga y para que olvidara lo que le había dicho la invito a que hiciera su pregunta, para que su amiga no se preocupara con ella sonrió e hizo su pregunta -¿por qué tu cabello es de ese color? ¿nunca te han dicho que parece de chicle?- Bonnie se sintió ofendida y le grito a Marceline lo más fuerte que pudo -como te atreves a decirme eso, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida- entonces salió corriendo, Marcy fue a buscarla pero no la encontró y decidió que lo mejor era verla en la escuela, a la mañana siguiente cuando entro a su salón todos la empezaron a molestar diciendo que no querían un vampiro en su salón, ella no entendía a que se referían y cuando les preguntó le dijeron que las marcas en su cuello eran la mordida de un vampiro y que Bonnie les dijo que no se le acercaran o también ella los mordería, ella se sintió muy triste, pero luego de ver lo que había dicho su "amiga" de ella decidió que ya no se disculparía, así que solo les grito a los niños que le decían esas horribles cosas -bien si le quieren creer a esa cara de chicle no es mi problema- y salió corriendo al lugar donde creyó nunca la encontrarían la azotea del colegio

-Fin del recuerdo de Marceline-

* * *

hola esta vez lo hice mas largo yey espero les haya gustado, por otro lado hemos conocido la triste historia de nuestra protagonista, pero que sucederá en su actual situación, quien será el chico que llegó, (~~'o')~~ ( ooooooooo misterio, misterio) no lo sabrán, aún, pero ese misterio pronto o no tan pronto se resolverá esperó sus reviews, un beso y un abrazo n.n


End file.
